bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushina Kawahiru
) | birthday = May 28 | age = 1500+ | gender = Female | height = 5'9'' | weight = 132.2 lbs | eyes = Golden | hair = Grey | blood type = B | unusual features = | affiliation = Takamagahara | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Tokugawa Dojo Nurse | previous occupation = Captain of the | team = | previous team = Sōzōshin Rampant Forces | partner = N/A | previous partner = Akuyo Kyōraku | base of operations = Tokugawa Dojo | marital status = Married | relatives = Seireitou Kawahiru (Brother) Saori Sumeragi (Sister) Toneri Tokugawa (Husband) Shingi Kawahiru (Son) Tsukimaru Tokugawa (Son) | education = Unknown | status = Alive | shikai = Kagutsuchi | bankai = Unknown }} Kushina Kawahiru (河昼クシナ, Kawahiru Kushina) is a female Sōzōshin as well as the second Kenpachi. She is the younger sister of the legendary Seireitou Kawahiru. At one point she was offered a chance as Captain of the which she rejected. She instead took the position as a . As the daughter of the Soul King, Kushina is the half sister of . Being the sister to such historical beings, the fact that Kushina isn't as powerful as her brothers or even related raises many questions in the Soul Society. It is known that she fought in the Great Race Civil War taking down many of the Hitorigami effortlessly, but was later defeated by Toneri Tokugawa. The gaining of her Kenpachi title is completely unknown, as she has never shown any use of her Zanpakutō, Kagutsuchi. Some theorize that it is due to the recognition of her excelling in the Way of Healing; Sendō (痊道, "Way of Healing"). Kushina could never kill a fly, if anything she'd revive a dead one. Because of her outstanding kidō capabilities, she is referred to as the Goddess of Kidō (輝度の女神, Kidō no Megami). Excelling in the use of mastering most of the recorded techniques, she has broaden her usage creating her own type of category of Bakudō. These binding techniques are known as the Camellia Collection (椿集, Chinshū). She has been approached by Shiroyuki Kyōraku, daughter of Shunsui Kyōraku to teach her the techniques of the Camellia Collection. Accepting the girls offer, Shiroyuki became Kushina's personal student. Appearance A light-skinned Shinigami, Kushina's complexion follows suit of her mother rather than her father. After getting fit for a dress, it was revealed that she stands at exactly five foot six inches, making her one of the shortest in her family. Her height however doesn't restrict her from standing out. She uses many of her abilities to show the rest of her clan that she is exactly equal as they are. A beauty, rare among the women of her clan, Kushina does't allow her appearance define her. She strongly believes that the appearance of someone is just a way to manipulate their first impressions that they have on you. Even then, with her saying been said, she contradicts herself and keeps herself up quite well. Slim and sexy framed, Kushina is fit to be the mistress of any and every man. Her pupils are a shining light colored deep blue sea quartz, looking sky blue to say the least. Staring into her eyes, is like staring into a future full of eternal wealth. Jewels, gold, and bills alike are what seen through these expensive eyes of Kushina. She bears eyes that any seductress only pray on their knees for. A godly feature that only a few are blessed with. Ninigi and Tsukimaru have both commented that Kushina may be able to kill a man with just a glance of her eyes. Her husband thought that the two were referring to her demonic eye, though they were truly referring to the fact that she can potentially infatuate a man and manipulate them to her liking. Ninigi however also added that Tsukimaru was just an idiot who would fall for such a trick, and those that are like him too are idiots. Her physical appearance is topped off by her golden, free flowing hair. Many have thought that her hair is the equivalent to that of actual gold. Naturally wavy, her hair is thick, nourished, and well taken care of. Many of the young female members of the dojo simply can't pass up asking for the opportunity to play in her hair. As they use their fingers to brush through it, they meet no barricades most call "tangles". Her hair splits over he forehead, and rests alongside her cheek bones. It's length reaches to about her lower back, which a few years back originally reached to ground. Her overall appearance has been compared to many different things. An angel sent by the highest god. A beauty lost in the wrong universe. And finally, the most notorious of all, a goddess. Her sweet and innocent face is said to know no evil. The face of a frail child, that would be lost without proper guidance. Kushina has many different "faces" (appearances) for the occasion set out at hand. Each, beautiful and breath taking in their own way. Personality Around Kushina all one could feel is completely warm-hearted. While Kushina seemingly gave up on trying to keep up with her brothers, she can be a very inspiring person. Most in the Dojo see her as a mother figure, caring for each individual as if they were her own children. She hold the younger children in the dojo closer to her, because as long as they are there, she feels the need to actually be a mother. Some students refer to her as Ms. Kawahiru and others refer to her as Mother. Kushina doesn't care to much for fame and acknowledgement. The young nurse has stated on numerous occasions that it was her who healed someone but her spells. She will help anyone in need, let it be a bum or even a stray dog. This comes from a philosophy she formed; "Every breathing thing in the world should be treated with equality." There is nearly no one within Soul Society that is as kind and shy as Kushina is. During extended conversations, her face would blush up to the point she would be forced to cover her eyes so that she wouldn't have to look into someone's face. She sometimes even finds herself tripping over her words. Ninigi has told her that her shyness and kindness with be her downfall, as most with attempt to take advantage of her. Respectful to most that she speaks to Kushina prefers using honorifics when speaking to others. Namely, she calls Toneri; "Toneri-kun", Seireitou; "Oni-san" or "Sei-sama". She is one that believes respect will get you a long way. Highly reasonable, when compared to her other siblings, Kushina would rather hear you out and bend the rules so that they work in your favor. Kushina is stuck on the intention, that nothing is better than love and strong bonds. Despite not having much allegiance with Soul Society, Kushina stood her ground at saying executing Rukia was not the correct way to go about things... While Kushina encourages the students at the Dojo to be strong, she absolutely hates people who claim to be strong without the need of training. This trait most likely comes from the fact she had spent most of her time trying to catch up to her older brothers. Those unwilling to train but still live the thought they are strong, are nothing more than mere brain farts. As she explains to the students. Because of this dislike, she has never-ending bitterness towards those that believe they are the strongest being. After being questioned by Toneri why, she responded, "I can direct them to a person that'll destroy them." On her face she had a warm smile. History Equipment *'Shinsaitō:' Kushina's Shinsaitō's name is Yamabiko (山彦, Literally meaning: "Mountain Echo"). The blades power is simple, but unexpected to anyone who has never crossed paths with it. As he swings his blade, those that are able to evade the slashes, are still hit. This is because of the special ability of the blade, which allows it to cut the opponent with the left behind forces. Yǎo-Fēng has explained the mechanics of this technique exactly like this: Yamabiko is swung, an opponent evades the attack. Though, because of the left behind force of the swing, the wave of air is still launched at the target, cutting them just as if they were cut by the blade itself. It is made of some unknown material, but after trying to alter it with his control over metals, Kushina found that it isn't made of metal. Power & Abilities Monumental Spiritual Pressure: As a child born a demon, Kushina possesses a spiritual pressure like no other within both: her race and her clan. At birth her level of spiritual pressure had been taken into great account, as most found his completely unusual for an new born child to possess such reserves. One of the nurses on duty during Kushina's birth had been instructed to place a kido on the young infant, which dealt with suppressing her spiritual pressure. As she grew older, the seal grew weaker and weaker, making appear as if he power had been increasing from her being a weak little girl to her reaching the average level of a shinigami — when in actuality her true power had been increasing as well as releasing. The first display of her demonic power and overwhelming spiritual pressure was in her squabble with , which was later revealed how she achieved the title of Kenpachi, Retsu commented that Kushina's spiritual pressure was something she had never felt before; it was "new". The first Kenpachi went further to explain she was a fit candidate to be a captain of the Gotei 13, specifically the Eleventh Division. Others describe her spiritual pressure as an uneasy feeling. Usually one not to boast, Kushina justified that she could destroy the entire Eleventh Division without breaking a sweat, though after Retsu appeared she fixed her statement into saying Retsu would give her a run for her money. Innate Abilities Alchemy Kushina possess two of the oldest Hexagram's known to exist in all of the world, Hexagram number 34, Ta Chaung the hexagram of power. The other hexagrams refer to Ta Chaung as The power of the Great, perseverance furthers. The hexagram points to a time when inner worth mounts with great force and comes to power. But its strength has already passed beyond the median line, hence there is danger that one may rely entirely on one's own power and forget to ask what is right. There is danger too that, being intent on movement, we may not wait for the right time. Therefore the added statement that perseverance furthers. For that is truly great power which does not degenerate into mere force but remains inwardly united with the fundamental principles of right and of justice. When we understand this point namely, that greatness and justice must be indissolubly united we understand the true meaning of all that happens in heaven and on earth. This hexagram finds its way into extremely powerful beings. Ta Chaung has stated that there has only be one, prior to Kushina, that has bared it's symbol. It is the combination of hexagram one and fifty one. Her second hexagram, Hexagram 35 and is named (Jin), "Prospering". This symbol implies that outer trigram of fire. With just the alchemical power granted by her Hexagrams, Kushina gain's access to many different abilities. She has access to; wood, fire, earth, metal and water, being able to control preexisting aspects or completely creating a new one. One must have full comprehension of each property that they wish to control or generate. Kushina, after the discover of her Hexagram had spent endless nights studying each and everyone of those five elements and learning exactly how each one was made up. From the ground, mixing of water and earth, etc. The endless discovery showed up that not a single of the elements were the same, but they all bore a same trait of some sort. Hohō Master Irregular Speed & Master: While there are other beings alive that are faster than Kushina, her overall speed should not be underestimated. Kushina relies on dealing direct damage rather than simple hit and run tactics. Even though this is the case, Kushina's speed can easily take anyone by surprise. Former captain, complimented her agility and speed also adding it could use some work. While in tight binds Kushina uses her slim figure and agility to slip out of situations. When moving the only thing one sees, is the cloak bearing the Kawahiru clan's crest floating in the wind she leaves behind. The female Kawahiru can travel through places completely undetected. Kushina is more than reliable with the ability to chase down fleeing targets and capture them. Her Shunpō is also very impressive as she is capable of covering large distances with simple steps. An opponent attempting to fight at a distance again Kushina is more than trivial, the woman is easily able to close gaps with little to no effort. She tends to combine her overall speed with her capabilities so that she can strike down the opponents she deems weak. Kidō Grand Mistress — Way of the Magic : Because she'd rather preform spells than opposed to drawing a sword, Kushina during her very early teenage years began to shape her Kidō capabilities. Since Kushina has trained in Kidō for more than one hundred years, she knows and has mastered all three types of Kidō: , , . Her Kidō capabilities allow her to passively fend off against expert Zanjutsu masters to either defeat or stall them. While using Kidō, Ninigi, describes her as second to none. Ninigi also goes on to say that, only one on the calm minded level of Kushina would ever be able to perform spells on the same level at which she can. Her skills exceed most expectations, as even though she wasn't good at Zanjutsu, she was still offered a position as Captain of the Eleventh Division. She can preform very low numbered Kidō with ease, and high numbered ones with slight struggle. While most Shinigami can be nit picky with spells, Kushina believes that every spell ever created is powerful in its own way. A statement that only one of her status could ever pull off saying. Kushina can preform every listed Kidō spell there is, and on her own she has created a few. * Bakudō: Kushina generally resorts to Bakudō as it allows her to restrain her opponents rather than harm them. :* : A double dislocation barrier which erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition, it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō. After simply watching Hachigen preform this spell just once, Kushina was able to take it and master it. :* Akachin (赤椿, Bakudō #50, Literally meaning; "Red Camellia") is the very first Bakudō in Kushina's camellia collection. :* Kurochin (黒椿, Bakudō #60, Literally meaning; "Black Camellia") is the second Bakudō in Kushina's camellia collection. :* Shirochin (白椿, Bakudō #80, Literally meaning; "White Camellia") is the strongest Bakudō in the entire camellia collection. :* Harumon (陽門, Bakudō #101'', Literally meaning; "Sunshine Gate") is Kushina's most powerful Bakudō in her arsenal. Zanpakutō — Blade by the Flamepit Kagutsuchi (軻遇突智: カグツチ, Literally meaning; "God of Fire"): A physical manifestation of Kushina's Sōzōshin race powers, Kushina's Kagutsuchi is stated to be one of the most powerful Zanpakutō to ever roam the Soul Society. At one point it was said to be on equal terms of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's very own in strength. During the Great Civil War, prior to her finishing the release command, the forces of the Hitorigami were all told to retreat. Leader of the Hitorigami race, Ikeda Yoshida, noted that one could sense the spiritual pressure of the blade itself even while being sealed. In its sealed state it appears as a standard length nodachi. Along the side of the blade are scripts of symbols that many have tried to decipher only to come up short. The hilt of the blade is white, and its cross guard is in the shape of a diamond. It's sheath is a pure blood red color which seems to be signifying it's flames. In the battle against Toneri, the Tokugawa was more than aware of the power her blade possessed. As of recent, Kagutsuchi's sealed state has changed from a basic nodachi into a pair of earrings. She has convinced many students of the Tokugawa Dojo that she doesn't have a Zanpakutō. Shikai : Like the other members of her family, Kushina's zanpakutō's release command is more of a incantation rather than a single simple word. The release command goes as follows, "Burn all enemies to death and epitomize catastrophe." (死にすべての敵を燃やす、そして破局を具現化。, Shini subete no teki o moyasu, soshite hakyoku o gugen-ka.). In it's shikai form Kagutsuchi takes on the appearance of an Ōdachi wear a red hilt — the hilt bears the kanji fire along the side of it. It's cross-guard is a pitch black, resembling a void in some cases. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kagutsuchi, the blade by the flamepit, is a Zanpakutō that was born from pure flames. The blade grants manipulation over flames, and if there is none in existence Kushina is able feed her spiritual pressure into Kagutsuchi and in response the blade will spit out flame. With every swing her blade exerts flames that latch onto the opponent, and burns them alive. Kagutsuchi's flames can only be put out by Kagutsuchi and Kushina themselves, attempting to extinguish them is completely useless. Category:Sōzōshin Category:Female Titles |title=Captain of the Eleventh Division |years= ?-1640 A.D |after=Unknown }} |title=Second Kenpachi |years= ?-Current |after=Third Kenpachi }} |title=God of the Sword |years= 2005 A.D-Present |after=N/A }} Quotes * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Handcuffed is indeed what I am. All my life I tripped over what I could and couldn't do. Living a life with siblings that possess outstanding powers completely overshadowing your own is quite the hassle. Roaming to streets and with every step you take one is asking 'Aren't you Seireitou-san's younger sister?' Could easily make one feel like nothing. It is why I voided my mind of every thought and I instead decided to give up. Having to live every waking day being known as the younger sister of Seireitou and Kamui, makes me feel as if I wasn't good enough. So I gave up. You and Kamui can have the shine now, big brother." Category:Sōzōshin Category:Female